


an au where jared does bath salts

by smolbagu, tolbaguette



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, CONNOR IS A H0, Gay, Jealousy, M/M, Memes, Other, Pining, Smut, acquaintances with benefits, and crack, and random shipping, bath bomb kink, evan is a good mom, i f YOU SQUINT YOU MIGHT SEE SOME KLEINSEN, i succ at slow burn so, i succ booty at tags, im sorry lmao, implied rape, is this even crack anymore??, jared might be a cam girl?, jared needs therapy, kind of slow burn??, lowercase intended, maybe slight kleinsen??, tHIS WAS MEANT TO BE AN INNOCENT CRACK FIC, the cronch, this is all just cronch, three gay bros being bros, tree bros later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbagu/pseuds/smolbagu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolbaguette/pseuds/tolbaguette
Summary: a crack fic in which jared has an addiction, evan tries to help fix it, and connor gives jared supplieslowercase intended





	1. evan: jared say sorry

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the first thing i've ever written so i'm sorry if its really bad

\--

sunday; 6:47 pm  
_evan started a group chat_  
 _evan added jared_  
 _evan added connor_  
 _evan named the group chat jared say sorry_

 **evan:** hey..bros. dudes? friends?  
**evan** : sorry, nevermind  
**evan:** i made this chat so that SOMEONE can apologize to connor.

 **jared:** ew no fuck that

 **connor:** this is idiotic

 **evan:** jared just apologize.  
**evan:** connor, just pretend you like this? please?

 **connor:** .-.

 **jared:** what should i even apologize for? everything i said was true.

 **connor:** jared sucks ass anyways

 **evan:** please, jared, just apologize for being an asshole.

 **jared:** what if i cant apologize for being an asshole. what if its who i am? you cant change what god made me!

 **evan:** oh my god

_connor has left the chat_

_evan has added connor to the chat_

_connor has left the chat_

_evan has added connor to the chat_

**evan:** okay  
**evan:** i think you guys would get along if you just tried  
**evan:** you guys actually have a lot in common

 **jared:** enlighten me

 **evan:** um, okay  
**evan:** you guys both like memes? and you both are insanely gay.  
**evan:** oh shit im sorry i shouldn't have said that shit!

 **jared:** insanely cool** get it right

 **evan:** jared you are so gay, like the gayest gay to ever gay.  
**evan:** us heterosexuals can see it from a mile away  
**evan:** sorry i dont know what im saying

 **jared:** fine, im gay.  
**jared:** but you definitely are too. you cant deny it

 **evan:** im not gay jared  
**evan:** i. like. girls.

 **jared:** what a kneeslapper

 **evan:** this group chat is about you and connor! not my flaming hetero**sexuality

 **connor:** evan everyone here is gay. get over it

 **jared:** fine, whatever  
**jared:** connor, im sorry for whatever thing i did, even though you probably deserved it, but i hope we can be on good terms so that evan dosent cry.

 **evan:** i will not cry!

 **connor:** still, you suck ass but okay

 **evan:** now was that so difficult?

 **jared:** evan you possibly cry every day.  
**jared:** and i know i suck ass, i just embrace it

 **evan:** i can see it now! you guys sending eachother memes and quoting vines together like true bros!

 **jared:** step the fuck up, evan

 **evan:** sorry

 **jared:** no, i was quoting a vine  
**jared:** you know what it dosent matter

 **connor:** can i go now?

 **evan:** this chat is supposed to be for friends!

 **connor:** i just want to smoke an listen to music  
**connor:** which is hard to do considering my phone is blowing up with texts

 **evan:** drugs?  
**evan:** connor, smoking drugs is bad for you.

 **connor:** okay mom

 **evan:** connor  >:(

 **jared:** they said hitting the e would be the best high of my life  
**jared:** they lied

_connor has left the chat_

**jared:** ha

_evan has added connor to the chat_   
_connor has left the chat_

\--

evan sighed and turned off his phone. he will just have to force them to be friends in person tomorrow.


	2. jared: i lov the cronch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jared's deepest, darkest secret is revealed. also evan is a good mom.

monday 12:44 pm

‘two bros chilling in a hot tub, five feet apart because they're not gay.’

jared snorted at the vine. he was currently sitting at a table with evan and connor, watching vine compilations. he looked up and frowned at the food in front of him. I mean food is food, but he had a different kind of hunger.. a hunger only the cronch could satisfy.

“do you g-guys want to go t-to my house after school?” evan asked, pushing his food towards jared. jared looked up, taking the food, “yeah. sure, why not.” connor shrugged, “i guess.” he replied before turning his attention back to his half eaten sandwich. “great, then it's settled.” evan smiled before getting up, “i’ll uh.. ill be right back.” and with that evan hurried off.

this was jared’s only chance to get away. he needed to get away. he needed to enjoy the cronch. after a few minutes, jared finally stood up and left to go to the bathroom; leaving connor alone at the table.

jared walked into the closest bathroom and made a beeline for the handicapped stall. hopefully, no one would suspect anything there. jared sat down in the corner and opened his backpack, pulling out a small brown paper bag. he took a good whiff of the contents inside the bag as his phone buzzed. jared sighed and sat down the bag before picking up his phone.

\--

monday; 12:56 pm

 **evan:** jared, where did you go?

 **jared:** codeword: cronch.

 **evan:** ohmygod jared don’t you dare

_evan added connor to the chat_

**connor:** what the fuck is a cronch

 **jared:** this is important  
**jared:** evan you promised you wouldn't tell anyone why is he here

 **evan:** you guys are friends now. I think he deserves to know that you are about to eat a freaking bathbomb!

 **connor:** what

 **jared:** wtf evan you promised

 **connor:** what

 **jared:** i only tell people i trust and does it look like i trust school shooter chic over here?

 **evan:** sorry  
**evan:** but I trust connor  
**evan:** and its okay because you guys are friends now so??

 **jared:** connor, do you think we're friends?

\--

jared couldn't wait any longer. he put down his phone, ignoring the persistent buzzing. he eagerly reached into the paper bag, pulling out a newly bought, purple and blue lush bathbomb. his mouth watered as his hands firmly grasped the powdery surface of the soap. he admired its undeniable beauty before eagerly sinking his teeth into the bomb. the cronch was so loud, the taste was so sharp. the fizz- oh the fizz- was pure ecstasy. he let out a pretty loud moan as he savored its taste.

he was so caught up in the cronch and the pleasure that he didn't hear the footsteps into the bathroom until too late.

he was so startled when evan kicked down the door that the threw the one fourth of the bathbomb that was left at evan’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry.


	3. evan: jared, you're basically doing bath salts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evan is a good mom. jared and connor become 'friends'

monday 12:53 pm

“jared this addiction is going to kill you!”

“soap doesn't kill, it cleans”

“jared you are literally doing bath salts.” evan was completely done with jared’s shit. jared was his bro and he couldn't stand to see him like that. jared silently sobbed while evan took the last of the bath bomb and ran water over it so it dissolved.

evan was too busy cleaning the extra fizz off of his hands to notice jared’s footsteps out the door. before leaving, evan laughed to himself at the fact that the men's bathroom smelled like lavender. when he walked out of the bathroom, he quickly spotted jared talking to connor. 

he hesitantly walked over to the two gay boys and was close enough to hear the a little bit of what jared had said.

“- discuss- at evan’s?”

evan had finally approached jared and connor.

“discuss w-what at my house?”

evan noticed jared’s face pale a little bit, but connor just turned to him and said, “we're making a meme”

“making a meme…?” evan was confused at first but he cracked a huge grin when he realized.. “ohmygodareyouguysfriendsnowwww?!?!”

evan saw jared look down, then to connor, then to him, and then to connor. “i guess we are.”

evan relaxed his smile a bit and the looked down then back at the boys. “t-thats really great guys..”

his gaze shifted to jared’s for a split second before noticing connor just walked away without saying anything.

evan glanced at the clock. they only have 2 minutes to get to class. that's fin- waIt twO MINUTES!

“uh, bye jared. ill see you a-after school.” he quickly waved and then ran off to his next class.


	4. connor: youll have to pay me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> connor becomes jared's dealer
> 
> -what jared and connor were talking about-

monday 12:55 pm

connor was hesitant to approach jared. he had just walked out of the bathroom seconds after evan went in, so connor decided to catch up with him.

before he could stop jared, jared turned and almost screamed at him, “dO YOU REALLY DO THE MEMES?”

connor raised an eyebrow. “you mean like… weed? or like actual memes?”

jared calmed down a bit and said something really fast but it all ended up at “yes”

connor replied, “yes to both. weed and memes.”

“oh heck memes are the shit. well anyway, i was wondering if you could possibly help me with my problem.” yeah right memes are the shit, connor thought, and what kind of problem would include wee- oh wait. “i need some supplies,” jared continued, “but im having complications.”

connor didn't classify himself as a drug dealer, but he did supply the good kush every once in a while.  
“alright what do you need?”

connor almost choked when jared said bathbombs. 

“what?” 

jared looked up at connor with a serious expression, “i said… i need bathbombs.”

connor just stared at jared for a moment but didnt question it, “alright.”

“i understand if you don't- wait what? you'll actually help me?” jared asked, dumbfounded, before continuing, “i guess you're not as bad as i thought you were.” he shot connor a genuine smile. 

connor rolled his eyes and flipped jared off, “you have to pay me.” he said, flatly. jared’s smile dropped, “fine.. how much?” 

connor shrugged, “ten bucks per trip. you also have to give me money to buy the bath bombs.” 

“hm..” jared sighed, “alright. but you'll have to go into lush alone.. i've been banned for..” he paused, thinking about what to say, “reasons.” jared then held out his hand to be shook.

connor rolled his eyes and shook jareds hand, “okay.” jared’s face lit up again, “nice. so uh i gotta get to class, we’ll discuss the specifics at evans?”

“discuss w-what at my house?” evan asked, walking closer to the two gays. connor turned to face evan, “we’re going to make a meme together.” evans face contorted into confusion, then lit up.

“ohmygodareyouguysfriendsnow?”

“i guess we are.” jared said flatly.

“thats really great guys-” evan trailed off as connor glanced at the clock before realizing he only had two minutes to get to the class he actually liked. so he just turned and left the other boys to fend for themselves.


	5. evan: im sorry im not an avid memer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evan doesn't understand modern-day memes.

monday 4:15 pm

“d-do you have to t-take zoe home today?” evan asked connor, as they waited for jared. 

connor shook his head, “nah, she's getting a ride home from alana.” evan let out a sigh of relief and nodded. thank the lord that he wouldn't have to sit in a car with the girl he has had a huge heterosexual crush on for forever. 

after a few minutes of awkward silence, jared finally showed up, greeting the gays. “hey guys.” evan gave a small wave, “h-hey.” connor rolled his eyes, “finally.” the three boys stood there for another good few minutes of awkward silence before connor turned around and got into the car, “get in losers” he called out.

evan quickly slid into the passenger's seat, leaving jared to sit in the back, which he made use of by sprawling out across the seat. 

evan’s eyes focused on the road ahead of them. as they pulled out of the school parking lot, they had passed a road work sign. after that evan kinda zoned out. the last thing he remembered from the ride was jared screaming out the window, “rOAD WORK AHEAD, WELL YEAH, I SURE HOPE IT DOES!” in no time they were in front of evan’s house.

they all piled out of the car and walked up to the front door. as soon as evan opened the door he heard a gasp and watched as jared pushed past the two boys, went through the door, up the stairs, and into evan’s room screaming, “yoU WILL NOT DIE ON ME!”

evan shook his head and motioned for connor to follow him to his room. by the time they got in there jared was rocking back and forth in the corner with his phone plugged into the wall. evan watched as connor just kinda flopped on the bed, so he just sat next to connor.

“so….you guys are making a m-meme?”

jared had calmed down at this point. “yeah, i guess we are.”

evan glanced at jared, “what kind of meme?”

he heard connor from behind him, “a dat boi meme.”

jared scoffed, “dat boi is so stale.”

connor replied, “i was being sarcastic.”

evan’s nose scrunched up, “what's a dat b-boi?” jared quickly opened his phone and showed it to evan, showing him some of his mcpricely fanart, which caused evan to furrow his eyebrows, “w-wha-” connor glanced over at jared’s phone and bursted into laughter.

“s-SHIT WRONG OnE!” jared quickly pulled back his phone and started tapping at it furiously before pulling up a picture of dat boi and showing it to evan.

evan shifted uncomfortably, “I-i don't get it.. it's just a very talented f-frog.” connor scoffed but grinned at evan, regardlessly. “you're such a mom.” 

“I-i am not!” evan argued while jared started playing the dat boi song in the background.

connor rolled his eyes, “yes you are. you are more of a mom than my actual mom is.” evan huffed, “im not a m-mom just because I'm n-not a avid m-memer!” 

connor groaned and jared visibly cringed, “never say that again.”

“s-say what?” evan raised an eyebrow at jared, “avid m-memer?” 

jared actually visibly died a little on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this was delayed due to heavy procrastination??


	6. connor: *gets the good kush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> connor supplies jared with the good kush. jared loves book of Mormon.

monday 7:38 pm

after a while, connor left evan’s house, but since he drove jared there, he had to drive jared back at home.

connor silently drummed his fingers against the wheel to the beat of the song as he drove. he was currently upholding their deal and taking jared to lush. After a few more emo songs, jared picked up connors phone.

“what the fuck are you doing?” he asked, jared didn't respond; instead, he just smiled devilishly and tapped a few times on connors phone.

_i gotta feeling_  
_that you could be feeling_  
_a whole lot better than you feel today_

connor cocked an eyebrow at jared, “what the fu-” jared cut him off by placing a finger to his lips and belting out the lyrics to turn it off.

It felt like an eternity in hell on the way to the mall. turns out, jared fucking kleinman is a musical nerd. “what, uh, flavor of bath bombs do you want?” connor asked, as he finally parked.

“Well, ill need a few sex bombs, those are good on salad. And some twilight, that shit’s good. And maybe a fizzbanger, that shit’s pretty litty as well.” jared cringed internally as he said that last phrase. he really needed to fix his vocabulary. nonetheless, jared continues to ramble on about some other bath bombs but awkwardly trailed off when he noticed connor’s disinterest.

connor rolled his eyes, “you got money for all of that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jared’s eyes widen, “oh shit, yeah. When you drop me off at my house ill get it to you.” connor sighed, “fine, but if you dont pay me ill kick your ass.” he said before sliding out of the car. as he walked away, he could hear more book of mormon songs blasting from his car. he shook his head and disappeared into the mall.

\--

monday 8:10 pm

\--

connor appeared back at the car around thirty minutes later, with a big bag of the bath bombs jared had requested. when he got in the car, jared instantly reached out for the bag but connor pulled it away, “you dont get these until you pay me.” jared turned down I believe, eyeing the bath bombs, “fine.. just drive.”

about ten minutes later they made it to jared’s. “go get the money.” connor said, holding the bag. jared quickly got out of the car and rushed into the house, before coming out with a handful of cash. connor carefully counted the money before handing the bag to jared. “don't eat it all at once.”

jared looked through the bag’s contents, his face brightening. he thanked connor before speed walking back to his house. connor sat there for a bit before driving away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again. the next chapter will be hOt


	7. the cronch fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok-- this chapter is pure smut. I'm sorry in advance.

monday 8:27 pm

jared watched out the window as connor drove away. once he was gone, he quickly rushed to his room with the bag of bath bombs. he closed the door, but forgot to lock it since he was too excited by his new stash.

he immediately stripped out of his normal clothes and changed into a skimpy schoolgirl outfit with long stocking that went up to about mid-thigh. after getting dressed, he unwrapped the fizzbanger bath bomb he had gotten. jared checked over everything and made sure it was all set up before going over to his laptop and going live on smutcam.com-- the website he had been camming on for a while to get cash. he didn’t exactly love this job; to be honest, he only did it for the quick cash, and since he would be eighteen in a month anyways it was technically legal. he greeted his viewers and even responded to some of them in the chat before actually getting to business. 

jared let out small moans as he began shoving the fizzbanger bath bomb up his ass. he was so entranced by his work, he didn’t even notice connor standing in the doorway. 

“uh- i think i accidentally put my lighter in the bath bomb bag-”

jared was so startled the rest of the bath bomb accidentally went up his ass, he let out a loud moan before glancing over his shoulder at connor. connor walked closer and bit his lip, “you know, there’s such a thing as dildos.” jared winced softly as the bath bomb started dissolving and fizzing, and looked up at connor. “i find bath bombs to be much more pleasurable.”

“you know… i can show you something a lot more pleasurable.” connor said as he put his hands over the zipper of his black skinny jeans. jared’s eyes widened before pulling connor down on top of him, “oh..?” connor shot jared a devilish grin. “yeah.” he said as he began to unbutton his jeans. Jared instinctively stroked connors cheek, “i can take them off for you.” he said as he moved his hands down to connors jeans.

connor stood up, “do it.” and with that he quickly took off his shirt. “recording yourself, huh? kinky.” connor remarked with a grin as jared pulled down connor’s pants along with his boxers. “yeah, and it’s live too.” he replied with a wink. 

“blow me, slut.” connor demanded. jared admired the length of connors dick before leaning down and taking in connor’s cock into his mouth. he felt connor’s hands push his head further down, forcing him to take all of his dick into his mouth, choking slightly. 

connor tangled his hands in jared’s hair and began moving the other boy’s head up and down, enjoying the sound of jared choking on his cock. “there’s a good slut.” he purred. jared moaned around connor’s cock, tightly grasping his hips. saliva dripped down his chin as his head bobbed up and down. connor thrusted his hips forwards, wanting to see just how far he could push himself into jared’s mouth. he let out a groan and tugged on jared’s hair, “god, you’re such a slut, sucking my cock for everybody to see.” he gripped onto jared’s hair tighter, “do you get off on being watched? or are you just a whore for money?”

jared pulled off of connor’s dick, a trail of spit leading from his mouth to the tip, “i.. i just fucking love both.” he whined, squirming on his knees in his own arousal. he quickly noticed connor’s needing expression and went back to choking on connor’s cock. 

connor thrusted his hips forward again before slowly pulling jared off, “as much as i love watching you choke on my cock, i want to actually fuck you tonight.” he said before grabbing a bath bomb. “get on your hands and knees like a good whore.” connor demanded before unwrapping the bath bomb.

jared quickly got onto all fours and watched connor unwrap the bath bomb with a hungry expression. Connor grinned down at jared, “open your mouth.” he said, crouching down. Jared complied by opening his mouth wide and sticking his tongue out. With that, connor just shoved the sex bath bomb into jared’s mouth. 

“can’t have my whore being too loud.” he said, before getting back up and slapping jared’s ass, causing jared to let out a muffled whine. without warning, connor just shoved his whole cock into jared, “god, you’re ass is barely tight.” he complained, slapping jared’s ass again a lot harder than last time. 

jared let out muffled moans/screams as connor slammed himself into jared. the feeling of bath bomb fizz and dick in his ass was pure ecstasy. connor slowly started picking up the rate of his thrusts, gripping onto jared’s hip with his left hand and stroking jared’s cock with his right hand at the same pace. Jared just kept on letting out pathetic moans as a mixture of saliva and fizz dripped out of his mouth. 

“yeah, you like that don’t you? i bet you're already getting close.” connor taunted, letting out another small groan and kept thrusting hard. “Im going to fill you with all my cum” connor purred. jared whimpered at the words, and at connor murphy’s cock in his ass. he was so close. one more thrust and he was gonn- there he went. he just straight up came into connor’s hand moaning out a muffled, “evan” into the bath bomb. 

connor pulled out of jared and legit wiped his hand off on him, “finish me off.” jared turned around to face connor again as the last of the fizz dripped out of his mouth. he looked up at connor before going straight back to his dick. as he bobbed up and down he could taste the fizzbanger bomb that was in his ass. tasty.

connor’s hands found jared’s hair again and tugged it slightly before pushing the boy all the way down on his cock. “you like the taste of your own ass? god, you’re such a whore.” jared moaned as an answer, running his tongue along connor’s cock, with every thrust he could taste the two different bath bombs mixing. 

connor kept thrusting hard before he finally came into jared’s mouth. his cock was so far into jared’s throat he just kind of sat there letting the cum slide down his throat before pulling off with a popping noise. after connor came, he got dressed and just left without another word. jared watched him for a minute before turning around to his laptop and turning off his camera. he then looked around, sighing at the mess he would have to clean up.

after cleaning up the mess, jared finally took a shower, feeling much better about himself once he got the cum and fizz washed off of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO THIS WAS AN AWKWARD CHAPTER HELLO.


	8. evan: you aren't a teenage girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys are a bit angsty today. jared regrets last night. connor is doing his best to make jared jealous. and evan is a very confused boy.

tuesday 7:48 am

 

connor was driving silently in his car, with evan sitting beside him. there was faint music playing, book of mormon he thought? i guess he forgot to switch it back to his music after his rush to get home from jared’s house. he noticed evan looking out the window at the trees that passed by. he looked to cute with that concentrated expression on, trying to determine which trees were which. he continued driving, passing jared’s house, not even bothering to pick him up.

 

they got to school, and got out of the car. connor walked beside evan up to the school. about half-way there, they casually intertwined fingers. they made it inside the school, heading towards evan’s locker, which was conveniently located on the opposite wall to jared’s.

 

connor was pulled over to jared by evan, once evan realized jared had just walked in. 

evan gave a small, “h-hey,” to jared, and jared gave a small wave back to evan. they stood there in silence for a moment before connor broke it by smiling sweetly at evan and saying, “evan, wanna go to red’s diner after school?” evan turned his gaze towards connor, smiling back, “y-yeah, sure!” evan replied before focusing his attention back on jared, “do you want to come too?”

 

connor frowned slightly but quickly replaced it with a small smile. evan really couldn’t take a hint. “oh, um..nah. i’m good i have,” he paused, his gaze shifting to connor for a split second, “things to attend to.. Ya know, playing overwatch all night and stuff..” jared finished, causing evan to frown slightly and puff out his cheeks. “O-okay i g-guess..”

 

connor instinctively kissed the top of evan’s head, just to piss jared off. he watched with an internal smirk as jared turned to walk away after he said he had to get to class. connor looked down at evan to see he was blushing like crazy, but had a concerned look on his face. evan had tried calling out jared’s name, but to no avail. connor watched as evan turned to face him. “w-what’s his deal?”

 

“i dont know, dude… sorry,” connor lied, causing evan to sigh and frown again. “its not your fault..” he bit his lip, “ill uh.. ill see y-you later, yeah?” connor nodded. “yeah.” he said before watching evan walk off.

 

\--

 

jared sat outside on the porch of his house; hopefully, any minute now evan would text him saying, ‘hey! we’re coming to get you!’ or like ‘be there in 5 minutes!’, but that didn't happen. normally, this wouldn’t be a problem because jared had his own car, but he was recently grounded for stealing booze out of his parent’s liquor cabinet. after waiting about fifteen minutes, jared sighed and got up to start walking to school.

 

after about ten minutes jared was finally at school. he made his way towards his locker that was conveniently across the hallway from evans. he quickly swapped his backpack for a few books and closed the locker. 

 

“h-hey!” jared turned around to see a smiling evan and a very bored looking connor. he smiled back at evan and offered him a small wave before glancing down at their intertwined hands and frowning a bit. they stood there in that deafening silence for a bit before connor broke it.

 

“evan, want to go to red’s diner after school with me?” jared looked up to see connor smiling sweetly at evan. it made jared want to barf. evan returned the smile, “y-yeah! sure.” jared tried to ignore the overwhelming feeling of jealousy build in his stomach. 

 

“want to come with us?” evan asked, causing jared to snap his eyes towards him. jared hands clenched into fists at his sides, “uh.. actually im good.. got stuff to attend to. like overwatch and stuff..” he cringed at his own half-assed excuse. 

 

he felt pangs of guilt as he watched evans smile drop into a frown, “o-oh.. okay..” jared looked away and pushed his glasses up when he saw connor lean down and kiss evans head. jared muttered some random reason to leave the gay and the absolute piece of shit before walking away. 

 

he heard evan call out after him, but he ignored it. jared didn't stop until he was in his first period class. calculus.

 

after a few minutes the rest of the class got settled in and the bell rang. jared felt evan take the seat next to him. shit. he forgot that he had this class with him. he glanced over at evan and shot him a small smile to acknowledge his presence.

 

evan smiled a bit before darting his attention up to the teacher who started lecturing. as she talked, evan decided to be a fourth grader and write jared a note:

 

_ why are you acting so moody? _

 

evan made sure no one was looking before passing the note to jared. jared scrunched up his nose before writing back:

 

_ notes? really? are we in fifth grade now? im not moody. maybe you're the moody one. maybe im just a hormonal teenage girl on her period. _

 

he looked over the note before pushing it back to evan. evan furrowed his eyebrows and let out a small huff, ~~that was honestly really adorable,~~ before instantly writing back and almost aggressively pushing the note to jared.

 

_ see! that was moody! plus you arent even a teenage girl! _

 

jared sighed and replied with:

 

_ ill talk to you about it later if you really actually care about me, but i dont think explaining everything on paper in math is the best way.  _

 

evan read the note and sighed, stuffing it into his binder and refocusing back onto the lecture the teacher was giving. jared glanced at evan’s ~~c~~ ~~ute~~ annoyed expression before turning around and looking at the whiteboard.

 

when the bell rang, evan instantly started picking up his stuff and waited for jared. jared put his things away and stood up, noticing evan waiting for him. “uh.. when we talk, i dont honestly care when, probably not now because ya never know when your shithead boyfriend is lurking.” he paused looking at evan, “i just dont want connor to be there.. or even know about it for that matter.” 

 

evan frowned, “w-what does connor have anything to do with this?” he looked down at his cast before looking up at jared, “w-why cant you guys just get a-along?” jared’s eyes widened and he backed up a step, “i- we were getting along until he saw me ca-” jared caught himself, “im sorry- i-” he gave evan an apologetic look before rushing out of the classroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic was meant to be a joke at first but now I'm dedicated??


	9. jared: bro-date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this fic is turning into a soap opera

tuesday 12:55

evan decided to stop by his locker before going to the cafeteria. to be honest, he didn't even want to go there. it's not like he was going to eat anyways, he was just going to give his lunch to jared like he usually did.

once evan put up the stuff he didn't need, he turned around to see jared at his locker. he stood there for a bit before sighing and walking over to jared.

“h-hey.”

jared turned around to face evan, closing his locker, “hey..” evan shifted awkwardly, “y-you uh.. said we c-could talk later?” jared ran a hand through his hair. “i, uh. i don’t really want to talk here.” evan furrowed his eyebrows, “w-why not here?”

jared sighed, “im not that into crying at school again, so maybe after your date with murphy we could talk.”

evan blushed and looked away, “i-its not a d-date,” then he looked back to jared, “w-wait, again?” evan watched as jared pushed past him, heading for the front of the school. evan reached and grabbed jared’s arm. “j-jared, w-wait.”

“if you want to talk, come to my house after your bro-date,” he said, then continued towards the doors.

evan sighed and watched him go, before turning to head to the cafeteria to find connor. he spotted him, and went to plop down next to him. “hi.”  
connor looked shaken. “a-are you okay?” connor was usually not like this, at least at school. evan was worried.

“i don’t think i can make it to the diner tonight. i, i uh. im sorry.” connor got up and left the cafeteria.  
evan kind of just sat and watched. he didn’t know what to do.

\--

tuesday 4:26 pm

connor didn't want to go home. earlier that day he had gotten a text from zoe, telling him that her and cynthia weren't going to be home until late tonight. that would mean that he would be alone. with larry.

normally, connor wouldn't give a shit. but he knew what would happen. he started thinking of the ways to escape once he got there. he considered not even going home, but that wouldn't end up well for him. he was going to get in enough trouble for being late.

connor finally started driving home. he wished he could be with evan right now. he much rather be with evan than at home with _him._

before he knew it, he was pulling into the driveway to his house. connor took a deep breath before leaving his car and walking into his house. he walked in to find larry sitting at the kitchen table, with a beer of course.

“hello connor.” his father greeted him, flatly. connor looked away, ready to bolt upstairs if needed be. “you're late.” he remarked almost snarling, standing up to walk closer to connor. god he reeked of beer.

“traffic was bad.” he replied, turning to leave when larry grabbed onto his wrist, causing him to hiss in pain. he turned to face larry again. how did it ever turn to this? he felt larry’s arm snake around his waist when his phone suddenly started ringing.

larry cursed under his breath, pulling away. he swiftly walked to the other room to answer his phone.

connor let out the breath he didn't know he was holding before bolting out of the front door. once he was outside, he just started running. connor didn't stop until he reached the 7-11 that was about two miles from his house.

he brought himself into the tiny gas station and into the bathroom. connor locked the door and fell to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest and sobbing.

after an hour, one of the employees had to kick him out. now he was back outside. he didn't know what he was doing or where he was going but he kept on walking. connor pulled out his phone, mentally telling himself ‘fuck it’ and calling evan.


	10. evan is totally a mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of crying.

tuesday 4:13 pm

jared finally walked out of the school. it took him awhile to explain to his teacher why he missed second, then he got his missed work and left. he walked home, alone.

jared walked into his room, not noticing evan, dropped his bag on the floor, and flopped onto his bed. he rolled over and rubbed his eyes.

“uh, h-hey.”

jared sat up and looked over to evan.  
“when did you get here?”

“i walked. connor cancelled, it was probably my fault. he probably just pitied me or something.. y-you know, and I probably got too excited and h-he realized t-that he didn't w-want to drag me a-along anymore-”

“woah, bub slow down.” jared put a protective arm around evan, slowly rubbing his shoulder. “connor probably had a good reason. it's not your fault. i don’t think anyone would willingly cancel on you. connor is probably sorry.”

evan sucked in a shaky breath, “w-whatever.. um..” he paused, “i-I'm not here to drown you in m-my problems.. w-what's going on, jare?” jared pulled away and walked to the other side of the room to take off his shoes. 

“oh.. yeah that.” he sighed, “it's um, there's a lot so.. just ask me whatever.”

“w-why have you been so.. moody?” evan asked, looking up at jared with pure concern.

jared concentrated on untying his left shoe. “i, i’m not so sure myself. i guess it’s because i kind of feel left out? like, you and connor look so happy, and i feel like i..” he paused, looking for the right words, “i feel like i'm not wanted, like every time i talk to you i don’t compare to connor’s company. i realize i’ve been an ass to you for forever but-” he closed his eyes, “i’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to listen, you probably have more important things to do.”

evan got up and walked over to jared, pulling him into a hug. “im s-so sorry you f-felt that way..” he said in an almost hushed voice. “i w-wish that you would've told me s-sooner..”

jared felt like he was going to cry. no, he is going to cry. “i c-can’t really just open my heart to someone who m-might not even c-care.” he melted into evan’s embrace, holding back tears threatening to fall.

“jared, i c-care!” he insisted, hugging jared tighter, “y-you are my b-best friend..”

that broke jared. he clutched evan’s shirt, and sobbed into his shoulder. god, he felt like shit. evan rubbed jared’s back hopefully in a comforting way until jared was reduced to sniffles and the occasional sob. after what seemed like forever, evan’s phone rang. “s-shit sorry..” evan cursed, pulling his phone out of his back pocket, causing jared to pull away. 

evan quickly answered the call, “h-hello?” 

“e-evan? I…” he heard connor’s voice break, “i n-need to s-see you and-”

evan started pacing jared’s room, his facial expression showing complete worry and concern, “okay, o-okay, slow d-down.. where are you?” jared kind of zoned out on their conversation as connor gave evan his location.   
“o-okay, ill be there in f-fifteen minutes, hang t-tight.” evan hung up the phone and shot jared an apologetic look, “im s-sorry but he needs-” jared shook his head dismissively, “its fine, really. do you want me to drive you? it’d be a lot faster.” 

“r-really? I t-thought that you were grounded-”

“im sure i can convince my mom, she loves you so.” evan gave jared a weak smile, “thank you.” he said as he grabbed his backpack and started heading downstairs. 

after a few minutes of convincing, jared’s mom finally gave him the keys to his car and they were on the way to get connor. the ride there was completely silent, he himself wasn't really in the mood to play his musicals on blast and he didn't want to stress evan out more. about seven minutes later, evan instantly started telling jared to stop the car.

“c-connor?” evan called out as he bolted out of the car. connor looked up and practically ran into evan’s arms- his eyes were all red and puffy. normally, evan would assume that he was high, but he didn’t smell like weed. “I-im s-sorry, i-” evan cut connor off, petting his hair comfortingly and shushing him. 

“I-its okay, y-you’re okay..” evan assured him, hugging him tighter. “c’mon.. lets go..” evan said as he started ushering connor into the backseat of the car. he sat right next to connor in the back instead of going to the passengers seat again. 

 

once they got to evan’s house, he gave connor the keys to go ahead and go in. evan stayed back for a bit to thank jared, before leaving himself.


	11. evan hansen is really gay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jared cares about evan a bit too much? evan doesn't know what the hell to do.
> 
> TW - slurs

wednesday 7:10 am

 

\--

 

**evan:** hey, sorry for asking- but do you think you could give us a ride to school? 

**evan:** only if your mom is letting you drive!!

**evan:** if not i can walk

 

**jared:** ur fine.

**jared:** ill ask if I can. mom likes you a lot so I don't think she'll mind.

 

**evan:** thanks! (:

**evan:** ill see you soon then?

 

**jared:** yeah, ill text you when I'm there.

 

\--

 

evan smiled slightly, setting down his phone. he had woken up an hour earlier than he should've so he already showered and got dressed. he looked over at the boy who was asleep next to him. last night, connor had insisted on evan staying with him, so he did. 

 

evan nudged connor slightly, “h-hey con.. w-we should probably get ready for school.” connor groaned lightly before sitting up. he rubbed his eyes with a soft yawn before turning his gaze towards evan, “mmmh.. morning.”

 

evan gave ~~the cute boy~~ connor, a small smile, “g-good morning.” connor smiled back somewhat before frowning,

 

“fuck- i don't have my car.” he groaned, running his fingers through his hair. evan shook his head, “d-don't worry, j-jared's going to pick us up.” 

 

connor tensed up for a moment before sighing, “oh. okay..” evan cocked his head slightly, “ is t-that okay?”

 

connor nodded, “y-yeah it's fine.” evan bit his lip worriedly before standing up, “ill uh, ill f-find you something to w-wear.” he walked over to his closet, pulling out an old lion king t-shirt that had ‘hakuna matata’ in big letters and a pair of black jeans that his mom bought him that he never wore.

 

he gingerly handed connor the clothes, “h-here.” connor accepted the clothes and just started changing right there. evan’s eyes widened and he turned away, “c-con there's a bathroom-”

 

connor raised an eyebrow at him, “okay?” he pulled off his hoodie and shirt, quickly pulling on the shirt evan gave him, also pulling his hoodie back on. “it’s not like I'm naked.” 

 

“y-you will be h-half naked!” evan covered his flushed face, “t-that's like just as bad!” connor shook his head and pulled off his pants, “dude we are both guys, there's nothing you haven't seen before.”

 

“doesn'tmeaniwanttoseeitagain!”

 

“dude calm down.” he pulled on the jeans, “no homo.” 

 

“wellobviouslyimnotgay!”

 

connor snorted, “yeah, and that's why you're blushing like an anime school girl.” evan huffed and uncovered his face, “I-I'm not gay- I just g-get nervous. you k-know this.”

 

“mhm sure babe.” connor winked at evan, causing him to blush more than should be humanly possible. “l-let's just go downstairs.. jared should be here s-soon.”

 

a few minutes later evan’s phone buzzed again.

 

\--

 

**jared:** im here. b out soon or im coming in. 

**jared:** (; (;

 

\--

 

evan snorted at jared’s text and dragged connor outside to the car. he slid into the passenger's seat, leaving connor to sit in the back.

 

once he got in and buckled he was greeted by the familiar voices of andrew rannells and josh gad blaring out of the car’s speakers.

 

jared instantly backed out of the driveway and stepped on the gas. the entire way to school they listened to you and me ( but mostly me ) on repeat. 

 

when they got to school, evan watched as connor instantly opened the door and left the car. he frowned slightly but didn't say anything about it.

 

so evan and jared walked into school, separating to go to their respective sides to their lockers. just as evan opened his locker he noticed the school’s asshole, jason harris, waltz over to jared. anyone who had any common sense, hated him. he was a homophobic entitled prick that was grossly popular and rich. ( whose family also happened to be family friends with connor’s family. )  

 

anyways, he strode up to jared and slung an arm around his shoulders, “hey, fag. so a little birdy told me that you’ve been screwing murphy?” of course, he didnt know if it was true or not. It was just a rumor. everyone assumed it, due to them being the gayest of the gays. jared didn’t even look up at him. 

 

“oh yeah? and who is that birdy?” jared replied flatly, not giving into his bullshit. 

 

jason rolled his eyes, “not that it matters- hey! look at me when im talking to you, fag.” he snarled, tightening his grip on jared’s shoulder. evan noticed jared’s uncomfortableness from across the hallway, suddenly getting a boost of courage, he turned around and walked over to the two boys. 

 

“l-leave him alone.” jason snorted at evan, “e-e-e-excuse m-me?” he mocked evan. Jared pulled away from jason and narrowed his eyebrows at him, “don’t fucking torment him, you son of a bitch. he has nothing to do with this” he spat, pushing jason a little bit.

 

jason glared back at jared, shoving him back. jared hit the lockers muttering a small ‘fuck’ at the impact. “maybe you should tell your other boyfriend to stay out of this, yeah?” evan frowned and before he knew it, his casted fist was flying through the air towards jason’s face, socking him hard in the nose. evan hissed slightly at the sudden pain shooting up through his broken arm, but it was worth it.

 

“you little piece of shit-” jason pulled his hands away from his nose and pushed evan to the ground, kicking him a couple of times in the side. evan didn't fight back, he knew that he wasnt strong enough, he was just lucky to get one punch in. that asshole deserved it. he never leaves jared the fuck alone. 

 

before he knew it, jared was pulling jason away and punching him in the face, “don’t fucking touch him!” he hissed, before pushing jason to the ground and returning to help evan. jason slung out a few more curses before pulling himself up and storming away. 

 

evan hissed in pain as he sat up, there was definitely going to be a bruise. “jesus fuck dude, are you okay?” he asked as he helped evan stand up. the smaller boy shook his head dismissively, “d-dont worry about it, are you okay?”

 

“no, dude, i am worrying about it. someone just beat you the fuck up. i'm fine, but we’re getting you to the nurse.” jared said, placing his hands on evans shoulders, looking him up and down. 

 

evan’s eyes widened as he leaned against jared for support, “nononononono, jared please no-” he begged, “ill be fine? see? Im fine.”

 

jared furrowed his eyebrows in concern and said, “evan, you’ve literally just been beat up. if you don’t want to go to the nurse that bad then we can just skip first and sit in my car until you feel better.” evan bit his lip, “jared, i’m p-perfectly fine- ow.” he held his side.

 

“shit, dude, no you're not. okay that’s it- you’re coming with me.” jared shook his head. he was casually freaking the fuck out. yes, evan wont die or anything, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't concerned. jared gingerly wrapped an arm around evan’s side and led him to the front of the school. there was no way in hell that jared was going to let evan go to class after getting the shit kicked out of him. evan frowned and sighed, “s-seriously, ill be okay..”

 

“no cuts, no buts, no coconuts. we’re letting you rest until you can walk on your own without hurting every time you move.” jared declared, tightening his grip as they descended down the stairs. of course, evan winced at every step, gripping onto jared tighter, letting out a shaky breath. 

 

when they finally got to jared’s car, jared unlocked it, and sat evan down in the passenger’s seat. he then closed the door and went over to the driver’s seat to sit down. evan sank down into the seat. he suddenly started registering everything that just happened. oh my god, he shouldn’t of punched him- what if he messed up his arm even more? what if jason told someone or something? what if he decides to come back later and decides to finish what he started? evan didn’t even realize that he has started crying. 

 

jared instantly noticed the fresh tears fall down evan’s cheeks and scooted over to the weird middle part of the car, and gently hugged the boy. “shh... you’re okay, everything is fine.. you’ll be okay..” jared soothed, gently rubbing evan’s arm. evan gripped onto jared’s arm, ugly sobbing into jared’s chest. jared shifted slightly until he could fully wrap the boy in his arms, rubbing his back soothingly. he shut his eyes, tightening his grip on evan to give him some sense of security. 

 

after what seemed like forever, evan was reduced down to sniffles. he slowly pulled away, feeling guilty for just suddenly breaking down. “s-sorry..” he apologized, rubbing his eyes. jared looked down at evan, hands placed on the boy’s sides. “hey, don’t be sorry,” jared brought one of his hands up to evan’s cheek. “that asswagon was a fucking cunt and deserved to get punched. you didn’t deserve any of this,” jared bit his lip slightly, “if anything, i’m sorry.”

 

evan frowned but forced himself to maintain eye contact with jared, “d-don’t be.. h-he was being a j-jerk to you.” jared sighed, “i don’t care if he was being a jerk to me. I’m more concerned about you.  If anyone even touches you in any bad way i will literally stab them. you’re my only friend i have and i jus-” jared was cut off by his own voice giving out as he started spilling some emotional shit. evan bit his lip, “you just.. w-what?” he kept his eyes trained on jared.

 

here goes jared, fucking things up for himself again, “i just- i just fucking love you so fucking much.” jared confessed before looking into evan’s eyes and leaning down and kissing him on the lips. evan’s eyes widened and he just kind of sat there for a minute before kissing him back.

 

jared couldn’t believe he just fucked everything up with evan. He just lost his only fr-- wait, was evan kissing back? hold on a moment. evan was kissing him back. jared let his tears flow down his face as he moved both of his hands to evan’s cheeks. 

 

evan didn’t really know what he was doing, it was like his brain had turned to mush. he didn’t understand why he was even kissing back. but, for once, he didn’t worry, he just wrapped his arms around jared’s neck. jared parted with evan for a short breath before pressing his lips against evan’s again, crying a lot harder into this kiss than the previous one. he moved one of his hands from evan’s cheek up to his hair. evan pulled himself closer to jared, holding the back of jared’s head with his hand and letting his casted arm hang down. 

 

a few minutes later, the boys pulled away, flustered and breathless--neither of them knowing what to say.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> ( I have so much content, I'm just so lazy )


	12. jared kleinman is really gay and sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are a bit awkward with jared and ev and connor is terrified.

wednesday 10:30 am

they didn’t talk about the kiss. neither of them knew what to say about it.

“d-do you have any a-advil?” evan asked, breaking the silence. jared jerked his head up, “shit- yeah, hold on-” he leaned over evan and reached into the glove box until he found the small bottle, handing it to evan before looking away again.

evan graciously took the bottle, taking a couple of the pills dry. he set the pill bottle down. the silence was suffocating. so, evan decided to be a dumb fuck and break the silence again,

“are they true?” he shifted awkwardly in the passengers seat. “the rumors.. are they true?”

jared’s eyes widened, since he forgot about the initial question. he sighed, should he tell evan the truth? i mean, jared let it happen. he could’ve said no, but he didn’t. evan was sure to find out sooner or later. might as well ruin the relationship while you’re ahead. he ran a hand through his hair and turned to evan, “do you want the whole story?”

“y-yes.” he nodded, not really sure if he actually wanted to know.

jared turned away from evan and sighed again. “on the way home from your house, like two nights ago, i said i would pay connor to get me bath bombs since i have been banned from lush. so, he bought them, drove me back to my house, i paid him, and he left his lighter or something in the bag. when i was alone in my room, i got ready for ca-” jared choked on his own words, he couldn’t bring himself to tell evan.

he looked back at evan to see him already frowning, “o-oh jare..” he placed a hand on jared’s shoulder, “this a-addition c-can kill you..”

jared blinked, before releasing his held breath. he could finish the story another day. yeah, another day. jared put on a small smirk and looked evan in the eyes, “bath bombs don’t kill, they clean.” jared said, trying to lighten the mood.

“they clean by killing things!” evan argued, “t-they are going to c-clean away your existence!” jared’s grin dropped, “yeah, i know. i just can’t help myself. i don’t know why i’m still alive to be honest.” he let out a dry laugh, bringing his knees up to his chest and holding them tight. evan frowned more,

“j-jared, don’t say things like that.. I c-care about you too much.” jared just buried his face in his knees, “you’re probably the only one.” evan shifted to face jared more, “j-jared..” he took a deep breath, “i understand how y-you feel, but it will get better.. I promise..”

jared closed his eyes tight before pulling his head up and opening his eyes, to see a blurry evan. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have to put you through all my emotional bullshit.” he shook his head, “im so sorry, ev.. if you’re feeling any better, you can go ahead and go to class. It’s almost passing period anyways.”

evan stared at jared for a minute before leaning over and pulling him into a hug, “j-jare.. no..” jared sank into evan’s embrace, ignoring the feeling that this was all probably one-sided. he closed his eyes and sighed as evan rubbed circles into his back. soon, not even five minutes later, jared fell asleep in evan’s arms.

wednesday 12:50 pm

evan let jared sleep for a while, he knew he needed it, until it was around time for lunch. once he got jared up, they walked inside the school to the cafeteria and found the table that connor was sitting at. evan instantly sat next to connor, ushering jared to sit beside him. “H-hey-” evan was cut off by the overwhelming stench of weed radiating off of connor, causing him to frown.

“hey ev.” he said, not looking up. “jared.” he said, with almost a bit a venom in his voice. evan frowned more, looking down at the paper sack he had before passing it to jared.

jared winced slightly at connor’s tone before graciously taking the bag from evan with a small smile. connor took an almost aggressive bite of his food, “can i talk to you, jared? alone?” he said, finally looking up at him.

jared froze, looking down at his food. he lost his appetite. why the fuck would connor want to talk to him at all? not to mention, alone? connor apparently wasn’t in the mood to wait for an answer, instead he stood up and grabbed jared’s arm. he quickly pulled him away from the table and out of the cafeteria, into the closest janitors closet. he suddenly pushed jared against the wall, “why the FUCK have you been telling people what happened? It was ONE fucking time. ONE FUCKING MISTAKE.” he growled out.

jared looked at connor in full terror, “what the FUCK dude? I haven’t said ANYTHING TO ANYONE!” he barked back, “they’re just rumors! why would i of ALL people start rumors about this?!” he tried to get out of connor’s grip to actually put his feet on the ground.

connor snarled at jared, “bullshit! how would anybody fucking think that we did something without you saying so?” jared was so close to crying already. fuck. “I don’t.. I don’t know! I s-swear! maybe someone found the live footage? I don’t know! I swear i didn’t say anything, so please don’t hurt me-”

connor stared at jared, “i-” he pulled away, backing up, “i’m n-not a fucking m-monster-” he said before turning around and storming out of the closet. jared watched as the door clicked shut, sliding down the wall. he wrapped his arms around his knees, trying not to cry.

evan stood up from the empty lunch table, the bell was going to ring soon anyways. he picked up his lunch that jared didn’t eat and threw it away before walking out of the cafeteria. as he walked out into the hallway, he noticed connor storming through the hall, “con?” he called out, following him. connor stopped and turned to look at evan, “what?” the anger no longer present in his voice. If anything, connor just looked weak,

evan finally caught up to connor and grabbed his hand, trying to soothe him, “a-are you okay? w-what happened?” connor shook his head dismissively, “d-don’t worry about it.. I just.. I just need to go..” he tried pulling away, only resulting in evan gripping onto connor’s hand tighter.

“c-con- w-wait, what’s wrong?” evan looked at the taller boy with concern. connor felt like he was going to cry. “n-nothing, ev.” evan bit his lip and pulled connor into the nearest bathroom, making sure no one was in there before pulling him into a hug.

connor hugged back, “i’m s-sorry..” evan pet connor’s hair, “for what?” he could feel connor start crying, “e-everything..” evan frowned, squeezing connor tighter, “i don’t.. i don’t understand.. you haven’t done anything wrong..”

connor pulled away from the hug, shaking his head, “i need to go..” he sniffled. “w-what? no con-” before he could stop him, connor was already out of the bathroom and on his way to the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I didn't proof read this


	13. connor avenges evan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jared finds connor walking alone after school

wednesday 4:03 pm

 

after school, jared was the first one out of the school. because of the events that occurred earlier that day, he wasn’t sure if he was taking evan or connor home. he kinda just sat in his car, humming along to the thrill of first love. andrew rannells amirite. after a few minutes, jared got impatient and left. while jared was heading home, he noticed a familiar head of long brown hair on the side of the road. he contemplated on driving by, but then he remembered what had happened. they needed to talk about it. jared slowed down and rolled down his window. “hey, cornut. need a ride?”

 

\--

 

connor had been crying in the parking lot since lunch. when he heard the final bell ring, he immediately started walking home to avoid the stares of his peers. to calm down, we was smoking weed. he was about 5 minutes from the school when he heard, “hey, cornut. need a ride?” great, jared kleinman. connor turned to face jared.

 

“what?” connor could see jared’s expression fall. 

“i- i asked if you needed a ride. y’know, to talk about some… things. also, walking sucks, i would know.”

 

connor took a hit of his blunt before exhaling. “fine.” he walked around to the passenger’s side and got in.

 

“if you’re going to smoke that, there’s a window.” connor rolled his eyes like he rolled the window down lol kms. he kept smoking as jared rambled.

“okay, so, um, im sorry. i never meant for this to happen, and i feel like its my fault. its all me and my weird kinks and feelings. i just fuck everything up.”

 

connor sighed, “im the one that suggested it.” he took another, longer, hit.

 

jared continued, “well, im the one that was recording it. the whole thing was, like you said, was a mistake. i almost got beat up over it, evan did get beat up ove- shit.”

 

connor dropped his weed out the window. he turned to jared, “what.”

 

“uh, yeah. before first period we were at our lockers right? and this douchebag jason motherfucker decides to ask about the rumor? and he calls be a fag, then evan steps in, and push comes to shove, evan punches him with his broken arm and gets the shit kicked out of him. i got the asshat away from evan and punched him, and he left, so i brought evan to my car and we waited there til’ lunch.”

 

connor gripped the door handle. “turn. around.” he tightened his grip. “turn the goddamn car around right. now.”

 

“wha- why?” connor glared at jared. “o-okay.”

 

“he should still be there. he better fucking be there or were making a goddamn house call.” connor was pissed. no, connor was beyond pissed. he was infuriated. jared decided to keep his mouth shut as he kept his eyes ahead of him and drove back to the school. he was not getting on murphy’s bad side again today, no way. 

 

as soon as they got there, connor got out of the car and stormed off to the football field. he saw jason and stomped up to him, “HEY HARRIS!” he grabbed jason by the front of his shirt and pulled him down somewhat so they were eye to eye. “If you ever even do so much as to even look at evan, I will fucking beat your fucking ass until you can’t fucking walk, permanently.” he said before just straight up punching him to the ground. but, no. that wasn’t enough. so, he decided to stomp on jason’s balls with his emo ass combat boots. “leave him alone, got it dumbass?” he snarled before darting off. 

 

after a few minutes, connor returned back to jared’s car. jared decided to keep quiet for a bit, he didn’t want to push connor. he could practically feel the rage radiating off of connor. after driving for a bit, he realized that he actually didn’t know where he was going. so, he finally spoke up, “so, um, like, where do you live? or do you want me to take you somewhere else?”

 

connor shrugged and looked out the window, “i don’t know or care. you don’t have to take me anywhere.” jared sighed, “very specific.” he looked out the driver’s side of the window, “well, walking sucks, and i don’t know where you live. so, i’m going to drive to mcdonalds for some nugs because i’m hungry as shit, so i guess you can come over to my house if you don’t jump out of the car on the way there.” 

 

connor shrugged again, “okay.” he wasn’t in the mood for jokes. honestly, he much rather be with evan right now. he wanted to make sure that he was alright. he couldn’t believe that he didn’t tell him about jason. god, he fucking hated the harris’. 

 

jared then started driving to mcdonalds. once he was there and in the drive-thru, he turned over to face connor, “want anything? my treat.” connor shrugged again for the third time that car ride. “i don’t care.” 

 

jared huffed and looked away when it was his time to order. he ended up ordering one hundred nuggets and two large sodas. they waited in line for a bit before finally getting their food and parking to separate it out. after about ten minutes, jared had already finished thirty nuggets and started driving back. he decided to save the other twenty for later.

 

when they got back to his house, jared glanced over at connor-- noticing that he already ate all fifty of his nugs. all of them. he snorted and shook his head before climbing out of the car and motioning for connor to follow him inside. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okok, i procrastinate too much AND i have so much content im just too lazy to type it up. ALSO, sorry that it's short.

**Author's Note:**

> this hasn't been proof-read yet so eh. there's more to come?? oh and sorry it sucked


End file.
